Alpha 148
"Her gender was altered even farther, making her the only female of Jango," -Lama Su to Jedi Squad Alpha 148 'nicknamed "'Lady" was a Force-sensitive female Alpha-class ARC Trooper, who served in the Grand Army of the Republic as an ARC Trooper General during the Clone Wars. Despite serving in the GAH, she also served in Jedi Squad, which possessed A-144 Dogma, A-146 Scream, A-143 Monster, A-145 Blaster, and A-147 named Lion. Jedi Squad also possessed lightsabers. Sometime during 19 BBY, Order 66 was executed by Chancellor Palpatine. Lucky for her, Lady had survived the order, but making her go into exile on Coruscant, making a living as a bounty hunter. Many years passed, and Lady joined the Rebel Alliance, and was shocked to see that Scream and Dogma still lived, and also had joined the Alliance. Together, they fought the Empire until it was defeated at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. After that, Lady, Scream, and Dogma became part of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, which they served, along with the New Republic and its successor, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, for the rest of their days until they died of old age, in their quarters, in 45 ABY. Biography Early Life on Kamino (32 BBY-22 BBY) Birth Alpha-148, was nicknamed Lady, because she was the only female clone of Jango Fett. She was not supposed to be Force-sensitive, or even female for that matter, but a crazy Kaminoan by the name of Taun We, who was trying to impersonate the female Kaminoan of the same name, thought it would be fun to make a female clone trooper. To do this, he took the last pod in a batch of six Force-sensitive Alpha-class ARC Troopers, which he had tampered with himself to make them all Force-sensitive, and added some female DNA to this pod. When he scanned this pod, the scanners confirmed his experiment had worked. This pod was now the one female clone of Jango Fett. Just then, the prime minister of Kamino, Lama Su, became furious at Taun We. He was so furious at him that he ordered the Kaminoan executed for messing with the DNA of six clones, one of them more than the others. However, he saw the potential in his six force-sensitive clones, and allowed them to be raised just like the rest of the clones. As a young cadet, Lady was often bullied by most of her brothers because of her gender. They did everything to her, from calling her a 'disgrace to all clones' to shooting her during blaster training, which resulted in her often being sent to the medical bay. The only brothers that did not bully her were her fellow squadmates in her training squad, nicknamed 'Jedi Squad' because they were all Force-sensitive. These other members were Alpha-143, nicknamed "Monster," Alpha-144, nicknamed "Dogma," Alpha-145, nicknamed "Blaster," Alpha-146, nicknamed "Scream," and Alpha-147, nicknamed "Lion." Together, these six ARC Troopers bonded with eachother all because they were Force-sensitive, but they did not know this then. The Main Test (23 BBY) Category:ARC Trooper Category:Alpha Category:Female Category:Republic Category:Clone trooper Category:Human